Knee Deep In The Splatted
by SpoilFiveDecisions
Summary: The exhibits are mostly safe at Squid Research Labs, but when one breaks out, Inklings and Octarians realize they need to work together to stop it, but some decide that's not the way they want to go out. WARNING:Rated M for blood and gore,swearing,death, and much more
1. Chapter 1

Karl and Blaine walked toward the building, it was a big building, with white walls and a big sign that said 'Squid Research Labs' on it, they walked in, the buildings walls were white and the floor was a grey tile. **"Welcome to Squid Research Labs, we hope you enjoy your stay, tours are on the right, we hope you enjoy your stay!"** A feminine voice came from the speaker, they walked to the right, several more people over there. Someone wearing a black and grey striped sweater and short brown pants walked in. "Hello everyone, I am your tour guide for today, I hope you enjoy!" She said, as everyone followed her.

They walked through the halls, looking at stuff such as fossils and stuff that wasn't destroyed by the flood. The last item on the list came up, they walked into a big room, with a glass case with a fossil inside, "And this is the most dangerous thing on this whole site, one day we were examining some fossils, and someone noticed the bones were highly toxic, so we sent some inklings with hazmat suits in, and we found out what was on it was a horrible disease. Basically, the disease goes through any open whole in your body, such as wounds or nostrils. And attaches itself onto your brain, then it sucks the life and emotions out of your brain, then it turns your ink color to grey and commands you, then it makes you attack people, the reason for this is because after it goes into somebody, it spreads through bites. Then it turns that person into a mindless monster as well, when you get infected, you start drooling a lot more, so you could basically drown if you didn't spit. Then you start shaking violently and some of your skin decays. So if this case broke it would basically be a zombie apocalypse." The tour guide said, as they all stood behind a barrier.

Blaine and Karl walked out of the building, talking about the tour. They were interrupted by the sound of a horn, they looked towards the sound and saw a black van driving towards them, they dove out of the way as it passed by. The van kept driving towards the building, the security guards noticed it and started firing their N-Zap '89's at it, the ink bounced off harmlessly and the truck rammed into them, crashing through the doors, glass and debris flying in all directions. They heard two motorcycles coming towards them. "Shit, behind that car!" Blaine yelled, running to the cover with Karl. The two motorcycle riders started firing Aerospray RG's at bystanders. Screams going through the parking lot. They got off the bikes and ran through the hole in the building.

 **ATTACKERS POV**

They walked into the building, pointing their Aerospray's around, shooting anyone they saw. They rushed down the hall, knowing what they were going for, they skidded to a stop at a door that said. **"DO NOT ENTER"** written on it. They opened the door, firing their Aerospray's at the guards. Who were quickly splatted. They hopped the barrier coming up to the glass case with the fossil in it. "Wait... Don't... Open that..." A raspy voice said, they looked over to a fallen security guard reaching his hand out at the attacker. "You'll... Kill us... All..." He said. The attacker ignored him. He swung his weapon at the glass, the weapon bouncing off of it. "Heh... You think... We wouldn't... Put something stronger... Than glass... To protect a... Virus?" The guard said, a smile on his blood stained face. One attacker walked up to him. Picking him up by his collar. "You will open that case. Or you will die." He said, the guard was silent. The attacker slammed his face into the case. "Fine..." The guard said, the attacker set him down. "Then open it." The attacker said, the guard took a deep breath and took a case out of his pocket, he opened the case. revealing a red button. He picked up another case out of the ink puddle of one of his fellow guards. He pressed both buttons at once. An alarm going off and the case starting to open. "Believe me... You didn't... Want to do... That..." He said, the case opened and one attacker picked it up. Looking over it. Then he winded back and smashed it on the ground. "Boom! There goes your knowledge!" He yelled. "That wasn't... In there... To protect it... It was in... To protect us..." The guard said. Suddenly, one attacker fell to the ground. Rapidly spitting, he started screaming as he looked at his decaying right hand. He started shaking violently, before stopping. "Dude, you alright?" The other attacker said, the fallen attacker got up, looking at the other. "Dude, holy fuck, your hand." The other said, the fallen attacker rushed toward the other, jumping on him. He started ripping apart the padding on his shirt. Before biting into the other attackers exposed skin. The attacker screamed as the other started ripping into his flesh, before doing the same the other had. they both got up and looked over at the guard. The guard backed away. Looking around for his weapon, the two jumped on him. Ripping their teeth into the guard.

 **BLAINE AND KARL'S POV**

The two stood behind some police tape, looking at the swat vans parked outside, a man walked up with a megaphone. "Attention terrorist shits! We are giving you twenty seconds to get out before we come in using lethal force! Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen!" The man yelled, continuing his count, the door busted open, the swat members focused their weapons on the door. About sixteen people with decaying skin stumbled out of the building. "Stop where you are or we will shoot!" The same man yelled. The group didn't stop run-stumbling over to them. "Fire!" The man yelled, the swat members started firing, the ink landing onto the inklings and stayed there, looking as if it was melting into their skin. The men stopped firing, startled at the fact the inkling weren't splatted, an inkling approaching one swat member,the swat member pointed his gun at the inkling, "Hey! Stop right there!" The man yelled at him. The inkling jumped on him, ripping apart the padding on his shirt, sinking his teeth into the now exposed neck skin of the man. The other men stepped away from the inkling except for two who ran up and grabbed at the inklings arms, pulling him away from the shaking swat member, the swat member stood up, jumping at another swat, several inklings in the crowd threw up at the sight of the infected inklings eating at the swat members, an infected inkling ran towards the crowd, ripping through the police tape and started biting at an inkling, the other infecteds noticed the crowd and jumped at them. Screams rang through the crowd as people started drunning. "Dude, lets go!" Blaine yelled as they started running.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So zombies**

 **Do you guys like these kind of bloody stories?**

 **Review and follow or favorite and all that jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and Karl ran as fast as they could away from the infected towards the plaza, Karl looked back, seeing one infected running after them. "Dude, go faster!" Karl yelled as they picked up the pace. They made it to the plaza, several inklings looking at them as they passed by, then turning their attention to the infected who jumped on one inkling, ripping chunks out of his neck. They ran into an alley as more infected inkling ran into the plaza, starting to outnumber the inklings. They passed by Spyke and hopped over a wall, still running as fast as they could.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Karl and Blaine looked through camp that had been set up to keep infected inklings out. They knew several people had gotten in such as Callie and Marie and Spyke, they didn't know what had happened to the other shopkeepers. They walked into the mini plaza filled with other inklings. Callie was walking up onto a small platform that had been built recently with some wood they found. "Hello everyone!" Callie said, looking at everyone, "First things first, I would like to thank Tom for building this platform!" Callie said, some scattered clapping went through the audience. "Well, we also have reinforced the wall, thank you Matt for telling us about the hole the zombies made!" More scattered clapping. "Also we are sending a search party to find more supplies. As we are running low, if you would like to volunteer, raise your hand, as we are leaving now." She said, several hands went up. "Good, report to the gate." She finished, stepping down from the platform.

 **SEARCH PARTY POV**

The search party walked through an empty street, keeping their eyes open. Suddenly, a charger shot fired at the scout. Hitting him in the head, splatting him. Several charger lasers came from half destroyed buildings, landing on every member of the search party. The inklings set down their weapons, putting their hands up, several inklings with shooters stepped out from the buildings. Pointing their weapons at the search party. One inkling with a blue bandana with white zigzags and a blue and black set of goggles on stepped out. Walking up to the leader. "Well look what we have here." He said

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So I got a review**

 **I'll assume it's good because it just says "Woomy ngyesh."**


	3. Chapter 3

The inkling with the bandanna looked at the squad, an inkling came up behind him and took off his bandanna and goggles, "Dude, that's the third time, the leader's gonna skin you if you don't stop." He said, handing the goggles and bandanna to an inkling with grey tentacles, the inkling put them on and walked up to the search party, he picked up one of their weapons and fired it at the grey puddle on the ground where the scout was, the scout popped back up, gasping for air. "Whoa, how does that work?" Karl asked, he and Blaine had volunteered for searching before they left, an inkling holding a bamboozler and wearing a gas-mask walked up to them, "This guy is our leader, he was infected, but we amputated that part of him and his tentacle color stayed grey but he is still an inkling, he can use his color to trap people." He said, looking at the gasping scout lying in the puddle on the ground. "What did you cut off? He looks fine." Karl asked. The leader raised the sleeve for his right arm with his left one, "Oh. I get it." Karl said. Suddenly, a loud screaming noise rang through the air, everybody looked over to a pile of wrecked cars, a bunch of zombies piled over it, running over to the crowd, some missing their legs, other missing arms, one had a huge hole in his stomach. "Run!" One inkling yelled, everyone started running, "Over there!" Karl yelled to Blaine, they ran down an alleyway, several zombies following them, they ran up to a wall, Karl holding out his hands, Blaine ran up, putting one leg into his hands and climbing up, he reached his hand down, grabbing Karl just before a zombie grabbed him. They dropped off the other side of the wall and kept running, the zombies started climbing over it, running after them.

Karl and Blaine kept running, suddenly, several ink shots hitting the zombies, Karl and Blaine ignored it and kept running, the zombies fell to the ground, the skin where the ink had landed burning away. Four inklings walking out from a building, three girls and one boy. "'Ello lads!" The boy said, Karl and Blaine noticed the boy was an octoling. "Uh...Hello?" Blaine said, suddenly, the man with the bandanna and goggles climbed over the wall in the alley, a zombie came over, the man hitting the zombie with a pipe he had ripped off of a wall. The zombie stumbled, the man thrusted the pipe at the zombie, embedding the pipe in the zombies throat, the zombie fell back, bleeding from the wound. The man stomped on the zombies head, attempting to crush it, after several stomps his foot crushed through the back of the zombies head, he ripped his foot out from the head then ripped the pipe out from the throat. Looking at the people staring at him. "That was kinda over-the-top." Karl said, "Okay." The man said, walking up to them. "Party?" He said, looking at them. "Why would we be havin' a party?" The octoling asked. "Okay..." The man said, looking disappointed. "Who are you?" One of the girls asked. "Party." He said, "Can you only say 'okay' and 'party'?" Blaine asked. The man nodded. "I think he just doesn't want to say anything else." The octoling boy said, the man nodded again. Loud screaming noises were suddenly heard, a ton of zombies started piling over the wall. "Shit! In the car!" One girl with green tentacles said. Running towards an R.V. Everyone else started running 'Party' swung the pipe he was holding at a zombie, the zombie fell, 'Party' continuing his run to the R.V. "There's only two seats in the front! Get in the back!" The girl with the green yelled, "Isn't that illegal!" Karl yelled. "Don't worry about laws! Just get in!" The girl said, closing the door behind her. Everyone else got in, Karl, Blaine, some girl with yellow tentacles, another one with blue, and 'Party' got in the back, the one with green in the front and the octoling boy in the passenger seat. Several zombies started slamming themselves against the car. The green tentacled girl started the car, flooring it and speeding off. Crashing through a chain link fence. Coming out on a street, the girl drifted the car onto the road and sped off, one zombie clinging onto the car. The green tentacled girl opened the door and swung a bottle at a zombie, the glass crashing against the zombies head, knocking him off. He quickly got up and started running after them. But the car was too fast for it to catch up. "I never got a name for any of you." Karl asked. "I'm Annabelle." The yellow tentacled girl said, "I'm Marlyn." The blue tentacled girl said, "Abbi!" The girl up front said, "I'm Davin!" The octoling said, "Party." The one with the bandanna said. "Well I'm Karl, and this is my friend Blaine." Karl said, "Well I guess we're a team now." Abbi said, driving down the road, hitting a zombie, blood spraying on the windshield. "Abbi, I know it's the zombie apocalypse and that there is no traffic laws, but you could atleast not hit things!" Davin said.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hello**

 **Bye**


End file.
